Magic Words
by Emily-Kun
Summary: “It has everything to do with this Matt! You don’t bother to see what’s in front of you cause you’re too busy with everything else!” Mello shouted. “Like what!” Matt hollered. “Like me damnit!” Mello screamed.
1. Chapter 1

Mello sat across the room, biting hard into the chocolate bar in hand. He munched on the chocolate bar, taking all his frustrations out on that single bar. Matt was on the couch, cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth, playing a video game.

Matt glanced up quickly only to be met with another pair of eyes. Matt gulped slightly and immediately went back to playing his game. He was trying to concentrate but he couldn't. Something was eating at him inside. It was hard being in the same room as Mello sometimes. Matt had to control himself.

"Matt?" Mello's voice broke Matt's train of thought.

Matt glanced back up again. Mello's gaze was fixed on him, a look in his eye that Matt couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Something wrong Mello?" Matt asked, setting down his videogame.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Mello commented.

Matt blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Mello stood up, throwing his chocolate bar down on the table.

"What am I talking about?! I'm talking about you being a bastard! You're always ignoring me now! Is that damn videogame more important then me huh?! It's not real Matt! So pull your damn head out of your ass already!!" Mello shouted.

Matt sat there speechless, staring at Mello with his cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Mello…. where is this all coming from?" Matt asked.

Mello scoffed, "You're not as smart as you think you are."

Matt stood up.

"Now wait just a damn minute. Don't start belittling me, I don't even know what the hell I did! Why are you acting like this?" Matt questioned.

"Because Matt! The way you are frustrates me!" Mello argued.

"How I am? What about you! You frustrate me, you're the one who goes out and blows yourself up!" Matt shot back.

"Yeah! Well at least I know what is right in front of me instead of living in a virtual world all the time!" Mello yelled.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything Mello?!" Matt questioned.

Matt was getting fed up. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was Mello suddenly lashing out at him like this? What had he done?

"It has everything to do with his Matt! You don't bother to see what's in front of you cause you're too busy with everything else!" Mello shouted.

"Like what?!" Matt hollered.

"Like me damnit!" Mello screamed.

Matt stopped, speechless at Mello's words. Matt just stood there. His mind racing, trying to process what exactly was happening.

"What…?" Matt asked.

"You're so stupid! Don't you see! I'm in love with you Matt!" Mello yelled, balling his fists at his sides.

Matt's heart beat stopped. Had he heard right? Mello just said those words….to him..? This had to be a dream. This only ever happened when Matt was asleep. This wasn't real but here he was. Standing right in front of Mello. So close he could almost….

Matt reached out his gloved hand, gently caressing Mello's scared cheek.

"This is real…." Matt said bewildered.

"Of course it's real you dumbass." Mello said.

"If it's real then I should do this." Matt stated.

Mello cocked an eyebrow. His mouth went to open but was silenced as Matt's mouth crushed against his own. Mello's eyes went wide with the feel of Matt's lips on his own. Mello relaxed though and wove his arms around Matt's neck.

Matt's tongue slid out between his lips and gently nudged Mello's lips. Mello quickly took the hint and opened his mouth. Matt's tongue slid inside, exploring and mapping out every location. Matt could taste the chocolate in Mello's mouth, just like he had always imagined.

Matt gently sucked on Mello's appendage. A low moan sounded in the back of Mello's throat. Matt smirked and pulled back from Mello's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip rather hard. Their breathing was slightly erratic from the lack of oxygen.

"Mello, if you haven't guessed already. I love you too." Matt whispered, leaning his forehead on Mello's.

Mello let a small smile grace his lips. He lightly kissed Matt's mouth one more time before pulling back.

"Then there's only one thing to do about this." Mello stated.

Matt blinked obviously lost.

"And what's that?" Matt asked.

Mello smirked that sadistic smirk.

"Fuck me."

Well there went something! Umm, I was just randomly on deviantart and this idea struck me as I was looking at some Death Note Yaoi. There can be a part two with buttsex but only if you like it. I only need one person to say they like it for the next chapter to go up.  I know this wasn't that great but I thought I would give it a try.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck me."

Those words sent chills down Matt's spine. His heart pounded wildly against his chest. He blushed madly, trying to find the right words to respond. His mind drew a straight blank.

Mello smirked at Matt's obvious blank mind. He wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, bringing Matt's face down a little closer to his own.

"Oh Matt, my little Matt. Don't tell me you're afraid to touch me." Mello teased him, knowing he'd get the right reaction.

Matt narrowed his eyes, slightly annoyed that Mello thought he was too afraid to take him. Matt mustered up the courage and roughly shoved Mello's body against the wall. Mello grinned like the maniac he was. This was exactly what he wanted.

"That's right Matt, fuck me. Dominate me. Show me the man you really are." He said with that crazy grin.

Matt didn't know why but those words shot a spark through his body straight to his groin. Matt groaned, sharply biting down on the marked flesh of Mello's neck. Mello groaned as his flesh was pierced by Matt's bite. Matt lapped at the blood, enjoying the metallic taste in his mouth.

His gloved hand immediately went to work on getting off Mello's famous leather vest. As soon as he had it opened, his mouth got to work. He latched his mouth around one of Mello's nipples. Sucking and biting harshly. Mello gripped Matt's head, moaning in pleasure from the harsh treatment. What a masochist he truly was, they both were when things really came down to it.

Matt turned his attention to Mello's other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Mello's breathing had turned to harsh pants and he kept wiggling his hips. His obvious arousal brushing against Matt's. Matt thrust his hips down on Mello's causing delicious friction. Mello threw his head back, crying out in sudden pleasure.

Matt smirked and began licking all over Mello. Mello's skin was becoming slick with sweat. His tight leather pants clinging tighter to his skin then he could ever remember them doing. He needed his pants off quick. He needed them off now.

"Matt….." Mello groaned.

Matt's smirked widen considerably at the pure need he could hear in Mello's voice. He didn't want to be mean, so he immediately began working on getting Mello's pants off. As soon as they were undone he dragged them off Mello's body. Matt blinked as he noticed Mello's unclothed erection.

"You go commando?" Matt questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"I…was…hoping maybe you would...notice how tight the pants were and just….jump me." Mello panted.

Matt blushed at Mello's words. An idea struck him at the moment. Mello chocked on a scream as his erection was suddenly taken into Matt's mouth. Oh God, it was hot. So hot and wet. Mello desperately gripped Matt's locks of red. He moaned loudly as Matt sucked hard, tongue swiping across the sensitive head.

Mello felt his body ignite inside, the hot sensation slowly building inside his stomach. Mello's eyes snapped open and he yanked Matt's mouth away from his erection. Matt looked up confused.

"No. I just want you to do me." Mello said.

"Let me prepare you first." Matt said, spitting on his hand.

"No! I've masturbated enough to be ready for this! Fuck me, now!" Mello yelled.

Matt blushed, "Are you sure..?"

"If you don't fuck me now, I'll tie you up. Masturbate right in front of you, lock you outside for the night and you'll never touch me again." Mello threatened.

Matt immediately took the hint that Mello was not messing around. He fumbled around with the buttons on his jeans, he shoved down his jeans, his boxers going down along with his pants.

Mello snorted, "You lame. You of all people took me as the time to go commando."

Matt didn't pay attention. He lined himself up and thrust into Mello. Mello clutched Matt's shoulders, biting down on his lip. Matt panted heavily, resisting the urge to just immediately jump into it. He didn't want to be the one experiencing all the pleasure, he wanted Mello to feel it too.

Mello suddenly growled, "The fuck are you doing? I told you to fuck me! Now move damnit!" Mello screamed, slamming his hips against Matt's.

Matt groaned as Mello tightened around him. Matt slid back and then thrusted back into the tight heat. Mello cried out and Matt groaned. Matt continued pounding into Mello. Mello's cries echoing through the tiny room. The room was heating up, it felt like it was one fire almost yet it was comforting to the both.

Matt had always wished for this feeling. To be inside Mello, making love, claiming Mello as his. Matt suddenly gripped Mello, causing Mello to scream. Pre-cum was dripping over Matt's hand. Matt pumped Mello's erection in time with their thrusts.

Their thrusts began to become erratic. Their climaxes were coming shortly, both very well aware of that. The tightening feeling building back up inside Mello's stomach, the heat spreading through.

"M-Mat..t…I'm g-gonna…." Mello moaned.

With another thrust, Matt hit Mello's prostrate. Mello threw his head back, heading banging off the wall, his scream erupting off the walls. His climax erupted in hot spurts against his and Matt's stomach.

With that last spasm of the muscles, Matt was crying out Mello's name, cumming inside him. Mello moaned at the feel of the hot liquid gush against his raw insides. Matt lent against Mello, the two sliding to the floor.

Matt pulled out of Mello, toppling onto the floor and pulling Mello on top of him. Mello smiled and kissed Matt.

"You're better then I thought. Keep fucking me like that and I'll let you in my pants whenever you want." Mello told him.

Matt smirked, "Mello, darling I was going back into your pants whether you liked me fucking you or not."

"I'm just that fuckable." Mello said cocky.

"Hell yes you are." Matt told him.

"So Matt…" Mello said casually, his gaze locking with Matt's.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

Mello smirked, "Ready for round two?"

OWARI!!

Hope you liked it darlings. I love you.  3333


End file.
